WE ARE BARUDAK
by cendol
Summary: Karna gak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat. Sahabat itu sampe akhir hayat/EXO Fanfiction/Gaje, Typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya


WE ARE BARUDAK

.

Seperti biasa mengingatkan jika seluruh char di FF ini bukan punya saya.

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan batin(?)

Di dalam fic ini mungkin ada bias anda yang ternistakan, sehingga jika anda tidak berkenan untuk membaca, maka pencet tombol puter balik di pojok kanan hape anda. Karena daripada baca fic ini mending kita tadarusan ato baca juz amma. Barokah coy, mumpung bulan puasa(?)

Segala kesalahan di dalam fic ini merupakan ke-khilafan belaka.

Akhir kata, silahkan membaca.

* * *

Pagi yang indah di Korea, ketika hawa sejuk menerpa, kabut masih menutupi cakrawala, burung-burung berkicau ria, hingga...

"PAAGIII SEMUUAAAHHH~"

...seorang Byun Baekhyun menghancurkan semuanya.

"WOY BYUN BAYGON! CEPET TURUN LO! LIAT INI UDAH JAM BERAPA! LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI UDAH BEL, BEGE!" tereak seorang lelaki cebol berkepala kotak yang ngebawa lelaki cebol juga tapi bedanya dia lebih tembem, namanya Xiumin (?)

"Iye iye woles! Bentaran gue siap-siap dulu." kata Baekhyun sambil ngewink ke dua temennya.

"GAK USAH PAKE LULURAN! INGAT YA BEK!"

"SIAP KANJENGG~"

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Sekolah Menengah SM. Di tempat inilah para cogan dan cecan berkumpul. Mulai yang dari Korea, Cina, Ciamis, Cikarang, Cimahi, ada juga yang dari Pondok Indah, Zimbabwe, yang dari luar bumi juga ada.

Buat apa mereka berkumpul di sekolah ini? Buat mancing cebong :)

Ya gak lah, maksudnya buat menimba ilmu.

"Oh, ilmu itu sejenis sumur gitu ya? Kok ditimba." Kata Yixing yang tiba-tiba nongol dari dimensi lain.

...semerdeka Icing lah ya.

Tiap angkatan di sekolah ini dibagi menjadi 4 kelas. IPA 1, IPA 2, IPS 1 dan IPS 2.

Dan diantara semua kelas mulai dari kelas sepuluh ampe kelas dua belas, guru-guru paling sering ngegibahin kelas 11 IPA-2. Gimana gak digibahin, kelas IPA 2 itu adalah kelas paling rusuh, susah dibilangin, bandel, walau sebenernya anaknya pinter-pinter—pinter ngeles.

Kalo ditanya kenapa suka banget bikin onar, sang leader a.k.a ketua kelas bakal ngejawab;

"Kami bukan bandel, pak/bu. Kami hanya menjunjung tinggi rasa kekompakan, kekeluargaan dan solidaritas kelas." sambil nyengir.

Contohnya kek gini nih...

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Mana tugas kamu?" tanya sang guru.

Sehun cengar-cengir sambil garuk pala. "Belum ngerjain pak. Hehe."

"Haha hehe aja kamu! Sana cabut rumput di lapangan!"

"Iya pak." kata Sehun santai

Belum selesai disitu, kawan. Karena...

SREK

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Saya mau bantu Sehun pak!"

"Saya juga pak! Sebagai teman yang baik saya gak tega liat Sehun panas-panasan! Nanti item kaya Jongin."

"Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik saya harus mengawasi Sehun pak!"

"Pak saya juga belum ngerjain tugas, saya mau ikut nyabut rumput pak!"

"Saya ketua kerja bakti pak! Kalo nyabut rumput doang mah serahin aja ama saya!"

"AING IKUTT!"

"YANG MAU KELUAR, SILAHKAN KELUAR! BAPAK CAPEK NGURUSIN KALIAN!"

Dan pelajaran hari itu berakhir dengan anak kelas yang pada jajan di kantin. Ntaps.

Tapi, pengecualian ya buat yang satu ini...

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu pak Jinyoung absen, semua murid disuruh ngumpulin tugas yang dikasih selama KBM kosong.

"Eh Hun. Lo beneran gak ngerjain tugasnya si JYP kan?" tanya Kai keringet dingin. Karna gimanapun juga, pak Jinyoung ini guru paling galak di sekolah. Kalo ngomong capslock semua, orangnya gak bisa santuy, aer mukanya kek ngajak tawuran. Jadi anak-anak pada takut sama dia.

Jangankan murid, kepala sekolah aja merinding liat komuknya pak Jinyoung.

Epic lah.

Sehun nyengir, "Iya, gue gak ngerjain. Lo juga gak ngerjain kan?"

"Ehehe, iya. Sesuai janji kita, Hun." kata Kai.

"MANA YANG NAMANYA KIM JONGIN?!" teriak pak Jinyoung.

Kai merinding, terus angkat tangan."S-saya pak."

"MANA TUGAS KAMU HAH?!"

"Eum... anu pak. K-ketinggalan! Iya ketinggalan. Tapi saya udah ngerjain kok pa—"

"KOSEK WC SANA! JANGAN BALIK SAMPE LEBARAN MONYET TAUN DEPAN!"

"Tapi pak, bukannya Sehun juga belom ngerjain tugas?"

"NGIBUL KAMU YA! DI KELAS INI YANG BELUM NGUMPULIN TUGAS CUMA KAMU DOANG."

Kai noleh ke Sehun.

Sehun senyum evil.

"Fak yu."

Jongin memang selalu ternistakan.

Tapi dibalik semua kenistaan si Jongin, kelas IPA 2 ini emang kelas yang paling kompak.

Gak ada yang namanya beda-bedain kasta.

Gak ada yang namanya geng-gengan. Semuanya nyatu. Karena bagi mereka kelas itu udah kayak rumah, dan mereka semua adalah keluarga.

Iya keluarga sengklek.

Beda sama kelas sebelah, kelas IPA 1. Disana yang famous main sama yang famous, yang pinter main sama yang pinter, yang biasa-biasa aja ya... ya udah. Pokoknya masuk kelas IPA 1 itu berasa masuk sinetron Indonesia. Penuh drama.

Yak, daripada malah curhatin kelas, mending kita kenalan sama para penghuni IPA 2...

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hadir paakk!"

Byun Baekhyun atau biasa dipanggil Baek, Byun, Byun Cabe, Byun Baygon, Byun Beha, Bekyuni dan lain lain.

Baekhyun ini makhluk tuhan paling bacot dan suka nyolot. Ngobrol ama Baekhyun gak jauh beda ama ngedengerin curhatan emak-emak yang lagi beli kangkung, dan ketika pulang nyadar kalo yang dia beli ternyata bayem. Kebayang kan ya rempongnya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Hadir,"

Iya, Do Kyungsoo. Bukan Do Re Mi Fa So La Si Do.

Si Dio ini tenar banget di sekolah. Anak kelas aja pada heran, soalnya tiap hari ada aja yang minta fotbar sama dia—ehem, sebenarnya ini efek konspirasi muka Morgan.

Iya sih tampangnya imut, tapi nyeremin. Dio juga jarang ngomong, tapi sekalinya ngomong biasanya nyelekit. Gak ada anak kelas yang berani ngerjain Dio lah pokoknya.

Dan jangan pernah ngeraguin kepinterannya Dio. Kenapa? Karena dia merupakan bandar contekan di kelas. Tiap ulangan aja nilainya selalu diatas 100(?)

"Huang Zitao?"

"Saya pak,"

Diantara anak satu kelas, Tao ini anak yang paling penakut, paling alay dan paling manja.

Eum... paling tinggi juga, sih. Dan juga paling nyeremin—iya, muka Tao ini kalo diliat sekilas bagaikan bapak-bapak sekuriti. Tapi jangan salah, hati Tao itu... selembut hello kitty.

"Kim Jongdae?"

"Hadiiiir!"

Selanjutnya adalah Chen.

Wuhuu~ Ini dia Chendudu. Manusia berkepala dadu(?)/ampun Chenn~

Seperti yang kita tau gaes, si Chen ini dangduterz sejati. Tiap ada orang ngomong dia suka keinget sama lagu dangdut. Anak-anak jadi curiga kalo sebenernya nama asli si Chen bukan Kim Jong Dae, tapi Saipul Jongdae.

Tetapi dibalik itu, sebenernya suaranya Chen ini bagus, cetar membelegar. Dia sering ngecover lagu dangdut bareng sama bapaknya. Salah satu mahakarya Chen yang paling membekas contohnya ketika dia ngebawain lagu Terong Dicabein yang di remix sama lagu Sambalado. Kemudian lagunya pun berganti judul jadi Lalapan. Mantap abis dah.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Saya paaaakk!"

"Ehm. Mangapnya jangan lebar-lebar ya nak, baunya itu loh..."

Kemudian semua tanaman layu.

Jleb.

Seorang Jongin selalu ternistakan.

YAK, INILAH SOSOK (BANG)SATRIA BAJA HITAM KITA. SANG PEJUANG CINTA DARI BUKIT TELETABIS.

KIM JONGIN ALIAS KIM NAJONG ALIAS KIM YADONG ALIAS KAI(?)

Kalo Lay suka dibully gegara dianya yang lemot, Kai sering dibully karena kulitnya yang item dan idungnya yang mancung kedalam alias mendelep alias ga tumbuh alias pesek. Disingkat temsek. Item pesek. Udah kek kembar ama kedelai malika—katanya Sehun.

Sabar lah ya, pasti akan ada hari dimana engkau tak ternistakan :')

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Sayaaa!"

Iya, si Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho sang ketua kelas.

Suho ini holkay. Hartanya unlimited. Sampe seribu turunan mungkin juga gak bakal abis.

Pokoknya Suho itu tajir banget lah. Ketika anak lain pada maen tamagochi, si Suho mainnya bakar dollar. Ketika Suho bosen idup di bumi, dia bakal nyuruh para jongosnya ngebangun planet berlapis emas, terus nginep disana.

Saking tajirnya, kalo sarapan si Suho minggat ke Belanda.

Makan siang di Swedia.

Dinner di Kanada.

Boker di Rusia.

Ceboknya di India .-.

"Kim Minseok?"

"Saya pak!"

Namanya Kim Min Seok, tapi mintanya dipanggil Xiumin.

Dia ngabisin masa SMP-nya di pesantren, jadi bawaannya kayak kiyai gitu.

Kiyai Umin.

Kiyai Umin bin Abdul Min Seoklikin(?)

Pokoknya Umin itu panutan banget dah.

Ketika anak muda lebih seneng dengerin musik ajeb-ajeb, Xiumin ngedengerin lagu-lagunya Opick ama Hadad Alwi.

Ketika anak-anak pada seru-seruan nonton konser Andika bogoshipo band(?), Xiumin lebih milih datang ke acara pengajian—biar dapet nasi kotak katanya.

Ketika anak-anak pada nonton Goblin, Xiumin lebih milih nonton tukang bubur naik haji.

Alim banget, lah. Saking alimnya sampe pas upacara yang lain pake topi, dia pake peci.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Watathhi pak!"

"Hah?"

"Wa-ta-shi makthud thaya pak,"

"Watashi itu panggilan buat cewe atuh nak..."

"Kok bapak tau?"

"Bapak sering nonton, jadi tau."

"Nonton apa pak?"

"Ada, lah... :))"

"Heuheuheuheu... :))"

"Uhuehuehue... :))"

Ada lah ya pokoknya :))

Sehun ini...

Cadel tapi cogan. Nyebelin tapi sayang—eh?

Sehun hitz banget di sekolah. Idaman para cewe lah pokoknya. Padahal sih tampangnya jutek bin lempeng. Ekspresinya kalo gak datar, palingan cuma nyengir(?)

Tapi, kalo kalian udah bener-bener kenal dia sih ya, kelakuannya gak jauh beda ama Vivi.

Tau Vivi, kan? :)

"Xi Luhan?"

"Sayaa paakk~"

Luhan disini dikenal sebagai teman seper-rempong-annya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua ini merupakan korban langganannnya duo evil—Sehun ama Kai. Seriiing banget dikerjain. Yah walau kadang-kadang malah mereka yang ngerjain balik.

Contohnya, waktu itu Luhan lagi asik main angry birds di tab. Terus tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi.

Tring!

Luhan ga peduli.

Tring!

Tring!

Tring!

"Woles nape njir! Lagi seru-serunya, juga..."

Tring!

Tring!

Tring!

Tring!

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan ngepause gamenya dan ngambil hapenya yang daritadi bunyi.

 _sehun_ganteng : Han_

 _sehun_ganteng : Han_

 _sehun_ganteng : Han_

 _sehun_ganteng : Tu_

 _sehun_ganteng : Woi, Aluhando sarap_

 _sehun_ganteng : Aluhando sayang maksud gue :*_

 _sehun_ganteng : Han gue mau nanya ih :'(_

guemanly : apaan sih? Trang tring trang tring! Berisik tau ga?!

guemanly : gue lagi enaena main angry bird, pake lo ganggu segala!

guemanly : mau nanya apaan lu hah? Cepetan!

 _sehun_ganteng : Woles atuh, pms ya?_

guemanly : bhay.

 _sehun_ganteng : eh-eh, tunggu dulu dong. Gue cuma mau nanya._

 _sehun_ganteng : em... bahasa cinanya kamu ganteng apaan yak?_

guemanly : XIAN ZHENG! PUAS?!

.

.

Dan sampe sekarang, Sehun percaya-percaya aja.

' _terkadang, polos dan bloon itu beda tipis.' –quotes of the day_

"Zhang Yixing?"

Hening.

"Cing, dipanggil tuh Cing." Kata Suho sambil nyodokin bangkunya Icing dari belakang.

"Zhang Yixing? Mana yang namanya Zhang Yixing?"

Icing diem aja. Suho yang duduk di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tabah terus angkat tangan.

"Kamu yang namanya Yixing? Bukannya kamu Joonmyeon, ya?" tanya sang guru.

"Yang namanya Yixing itu yang duduk di depan saya, pak."

"Loh, nama gue kan Icing? Sejak kapan jadi Zhang Yixing? Bohong ya kamu, Ho?"

 _iya, cing._

"Semerdeka kamu aja ya, Cing :)"

Xiumin yang ada di sebelah Suho menepuk pundak sang leader dengan berlinang air mata, "Harap sabar Ho, ini ujian."

Di ujung sana Kai hanya bisa elus dada. "Kapan gitu ya tuh anak dapet pencerahan?"

"Kulit lo aja belom cerah, pake gegayaan doain orang lain biar dapet pencerahan."

Jleb.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kai ngejleb hari ini.

Chen noleh ke belakang dan nge puk-puk pundak Kai. "Sabar ya bro, ini ujian :)"

Baekhyun ikut memegang pundak Kai dari belakang, "Terima aja Jong. Mungkin ini azab anak durhaka. Lumayan kan, itung-itung penebusan dosa."

Kai terharu ngedengerin penuturan temen-temennya, "You now my so well, friends(?)"

"Kim Jongin, grammarnya tolong diperbaikin ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"SEJAK KAPAN BAPAK ADA DISITU?!" tereak ChenBaekKai dengan muka horror.

Oke, back to Iching.

Namanya Yi Xing, Icing, atau panggil aja Lay.

Lay lay lay lay lay~/nyanyi bareng Titi Kamal/ga.

Dia adalah pihak terbully di kelas setelah si Jongin. Sering banget dinistain karena gak terlalu mahir bahasa Korea. Iya gaes, si doi ini pindahan dari China.

Untung aja ada kawan-kawannya yang setia ngajarin dia bahasa Korea.

Bedanya sih ya, si Suho ngajarin dia cara berbahasa yang benar. Sedangkan kawan-kawannya yang lain malah ngajarin dia cara nyumpah-serapahin orang dengan benar.

Dan lemotnya si Yixing itu ya, udah kek macet di Jakarta. Gak ketulungan. Belom lagi kalo macetnya pas arus balik, apalagi kalo banjir(?)

Yang jelas sih, gak bakal ada orang yang tahan nanggepin Lay. Kecuali Suho.

Karena Suho itu orang yang paling sabar. Sabar ngurusin spesies gak jelas kayak mereka, sabar ngorek dompet buat mereka. Jadi kesannya Suho disini itu kayak single parent yang ngurusin anak-anaknya lah ya.

Leader yang tertindas, tapi songong. Suhongong. Suholkay. Suholangkaya.

Lah ini kok jadi ngebahas Suho?

Yah intinya Suho itu sabar. Dan kalo pun udah lelah nanggepin Lay, paling-paling si Suho cuma elus dada sambil istighfar.

.

.

.

.

Kelas IPA 2 muridnya cuma sepuluh biji?

Engga kok, ada dua puluh muridnya. Cuman males aja ngetiknya. Lagian sisanya gak penting kok, paling cuma karakter numpang lewat atau peran pembantu, bagian nyapu, ngepel, nyuci, nyikat sepatunya Suho, ngejongos lah pokoknya(?)/ditampol sendal lejennya osehun.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA~"

"SEHUN GANTEEENGG~"

"KA JONGIN~ NOTIS AKU DONG KAAA~"

"KA CHANYEOL! AKU PADAMU KAK!"

"KAWIN LARI YOK KAK!"

Kira-kira gitu teriakan para degem ketika para anggota trio bangsat lewat.

Sedangkan yang disorakin dengan songongnya malah cengar-cengir gaje.

.

.

.

"Yah... emang nasib orang ganteng," kata Kai pede.

Dio disebelahnya masang muka jijik. "Cih. Najis."

"Udah Dio, gausah dipeduliin. Semakin lo tanggepin tuh bocah malah makin ngelunjak." sahut Luhan sambil ngelirik-lirik ke Sehun.

Sehun yang disindir justru ngedipin sebelah matanya ke Luhan. "Kalo iri bilang aja, thayang."

"Sudah-sudah jangan berteman(?)" Baekhyun menengahi, tapi pasangan HunHan ini masih saling gendok.

"Awas lo Hun, sampe minta bubble tea ke gue." kata Luhan dengan aura suram disekitarnya sambil natap Sehun tajem, setajem silet(?)

Sehun shock. Dia... dia gabisa hidup tanpa bubble tea.

Sehun terduduk nelangsa sambil ngegandol di kakinya Luhan. "Hann~ jangan marah gitu dong, Han. Gue kan cuma bercanda... hikth.. hikth... plith, Han... hikth..."

Lah nih bocah malah nangis?

"Iya iya deh iya! Lepasin kaki gue! Ingus lo tuh lap dulu! Udah gede malu-maluin aja. Benerin dulu noh huruf 's' lo. Cadel aja sok ganteng." sewot si Luhan.

"Tapi Luhan maafin Thehun, kan?"

"Hooh,"

"Makathih, Luhaaannn. Kamu ganteng deh."

"Baru sadar kalo gue ganteng?"

Luhan mendadak songong.

"BEBEB UCOOO UDAH MAKAN BELOM? UDAH MINUM? MAKAN YANG BANYAK YAH BIAR TAMBAH MBEM~"

PRANG.

Kaca-kaca pada pecah denger teriakan gajah.

"Apaan sih, Yeol?" kata Dio sambil minggirin tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

Kai di pojokan sana menatap couple ChanSoo dengan pandangan syirik, "Alay lo, kutil gajah."

"Jangan mau sama Chanyeol. Tukang ngalus dia mah, semua cewe diembat." titah Sehun. Sementara Dio ditengah-tengah cengo dengan ekspresi 'mereka ngomong apa sih?'

Chanyeol geleng-geleng. "Jangan dengerin omongan setan, Dio. Itu teh fitnah."

"Eleh, tukang sayur aja lo alusin."

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan perdebatan panas antara Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dio ditengah-tengah masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Luhan ngeliat perdebatan gak penting di depannya dengan muka datar sambil ngemil gorengan. Sementara Baekhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

TEBECEH

* * *

AN:

Iya, w tau nih fanfic gaje abis. Apa daya w ga bakat nulis :') *sebenernya males*

Ya, sebenernya w nulis fanfic ini gegara kena ToD. Pas itu owe milih dare, dan opsinya itu;

1\. Ngegedor rumahnya abang warung sebelah yang namanya bang Juned, terus bilang "Abang ganteng deh," dengan pose anisa chibi(?)

2\. Buat fanfic screenplays yang mencerminkan kehidupan, harus di post dan dilanjutin sampe tamat.

Iya, ini opsinya membingungkan bat emang.

Tapi ya daripada harga diri w jatuh di lingkungan RW setempat, maka dengan berat hati w milih opsi kedua. Apalagi bang Juned ini orangnya suka ga nyambung dan menderiita penyakit ganteng (gangguan telinga) kan ribet ya kan? g

Yodah lah ya, daripada banyak bacot mending kita tidur. Karna tidur adalah sumber kekuatan menjalankan ibadah puasa(?)

gagitu.-.

Sekian, salam sungkem^^


End file.
